Ali
by AshlieX
Summary: What happens when a 5 year old girl runs away from an orphanage and is found by Emmett. Will he save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Alison POV**

I hated the orphanage. I never wanted to go back. The other kids didn't like me and Ms. Lisa was always yelling at me. I decided to run away from everything. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care where I ended up, as long as it was far away from the orphanage. I kept running farther and farther into the woods. My legs hurt and I was tired but I didn't want to stop. After a while I gave in and sat down by a big tree. That's when I realized how much my legs hurt. I was cold and scared. I felt the warm tears stream down my face. I curled up next to the tree and fell asleep…

**Emmett POV**

This is the best prank ever! I decided to take all the furniture out of Alice and Jasper's room and put it on the roof. Yeah, I know I'm awesome. Now I just sit and wait for them to get back from shopping. Jasper always lets Alice drag him around the mall. He is so easily manipulated by her. Its funny. I never go shopping. I'm too manly for that.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Your going shopping with me in Paris the weekend, OK."

"Of course honey! Love you."

Alice and Jasper were taking forever! I decided to go hunting for a while. I think it will be funnier if I wait to see their reactions when I get back. MUAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil.

I decided I would go about 5 miles north east. Haven't hunted there in a while. I ran as fast as I could so I could get back quickly. I was hoping for some big grizzly bear but all I got was a mountain lion and a deer. Good enough for now. When I was deciding to go for another deer I caught the smell of a human coming from the west. That's weird. There aren't any trails out here so it cant be a hiker. I decided to investigate. The smell was getting stronger and I was getting close so I slowed down not wanting to scare the human. I could her its heart beating. I came up to this small child sleeping in the middle of the woods. What the hell? She looked the be about five or six. What was she doing out here? I poked her but she didn't say anything or wake up. Humans are hard to wake up. Like the one time Bella was being stubborn and wouldn't wake up. I had to dump a bucket of cold water on her. Edward was about to kill me when I did that.

"Hey, wake up!" I shook her shoulder but all she did was mumble. She was cold so I picked her up and carried her back to the house. Carlisle would know what to do.

* * *

**_Hey! This is my first fanfic. Let me know if i should continue. I just kinda had this idea in my head and decided to put it up here. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I was going to update earlier but the site was being mean to me. Review and let me know what should happen in the next chapter! **___

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett went hunting right after he put all of Jasper and Alice's furniture on the roof. He's always trying to pull these elaborate pranks on everyone but Emmett isn't really that capable of thinking things through all the way.

Alice and Jasper just got back. Jasper had both his hands full of bags and was heading towards the house while Alice was taking more bags out of the back. That girl can shop! I think I may need to talk to Carlisle about an intervention. Jasper walked in the house and up to him and Alice's room. I heard him drop all the bags on the floor and walk downstairs.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Do you by any chance know where our furniture is?"

"Emmett put it on the roof."

"Does he realize that were vampires and it would only take me 5 minutes at the most to put it all back?"

"Hey, He tried. Give him credit."

About 20 minutes after Jasper moved all their furniture back and Alice put all her new clothes away I could see Emmett coming up the front steps. He was holding something, a human, a child! What has Emmett done! Did he do what I think he did? We have gone so long being "vegetarians". He walked inside with a scared look on his face.

"Emmett! What did you do?"

"Nothing, I was out hunting and I found her sleeping beside a tree and she wont wake up and she's freezing cold and I don't know if she is going to be ok and… and… where is Carlisle?" He gently set her down on the couch and started pacing back and forth.

"Carlisle is at work. I can call him."

**Emmett POV**

It scared me to see her laying there, shivering. I felt like there was nothing I could do. Rosalie got off the phone with Carlisle. He told us to make sure she is warm and comfortable until he got home. We brought her upstairs and laid her on our bed. She stopped shivering and her breathing was starting to even out. Rosalie sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Jasper came running upstairs with Alice right behind him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked with a confused and worried look on his face.

"Emmett found her while he was hunting. I called Carlisle and he is on his way."

Everyone was quiet. We all sat there watching the girl sleep, waiting for Carlisle to get home. I don't know why but for some reason I felt protective over her. There is a reason why she was out in the middle of the woods. I wonder if she was lost? Did someone try to hurt her? How did a kid her age walk that far? Rosalie seems like she cares about her too. Maybe we can adopt her. Rosalie has always wanted to be a mother. Wait, what am I thinking? We cant have a human living in a house full of vampires. We could hurt her. I would never forgive myself if she got hurt.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review and give me some ideas on what should happen next. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! For some reason this chapter took me a while to write. Some parts I didn't know exactly how to word it and I wanted to choose a good POV. Enjoy!**_

Carlisle POV

Rosalie called and told me that there was an emergency at home. I guess Emmett found a young girl in the woods while he was hunting. They are afraid that she may be seriously hurt so I'm going to see what is wrong. I had no problem leaving work, today wasn't a busy day.

As soon as I got out of town I sped down the winding dirt road towards our house. When I arrived I jumped out and ran inside at vampire speed. I heard the family upstairs in Emmett and Rosalie's room. I could also hear a heart beat, a small heartbeat of a child. I went to my office first to get my medical bag then hurried to go see the child that everyone was worried about. When I walked in the room Emmett had a worried look on his face, if he wasn't a vampire I think he would have been hyperventilating. Rosalie was laying next to the girl rubbing the girls hand. Rosalie sat up and slid over a little bit. I sat my medical bag down on the bed and looked at the girl to see what was wrong. She was maybe around 5 years of age, but she was small and malnourished. She had wavy, reddish-dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She had minor scratches on her arms, maybe from running through the forest. She looked like she would be fine. But, I cant really tell right now while she is sleeping.

"She's going to be ok, right?" Asked Emmett as he slowly walked over to the side of the bed and knealt down beside the girl.

"She will be fine. When she wakes up I will take a better look at her. She may have a cold from sleeping in the forest."

He didn't say anything after that. He just nodded and started to stare blankly at the wall. Rosalie went to Emmett and sat next to him with her arm around him.

I left the room and Jasper and Alice followed. It bothered all of us to see Emmett this upset. He was supposed to be the big guy that was always laughing and joking around. Its strange to see him so serious.

"He's scared for her, Carlisle." Jasper said when we were downstairs.

"Yes, Jasper, I know. I'm just worried that we will find out that she has a family that's looking for her. How will Emmett react to that? He's not going to trust anyone that accidently loses their child in the woods." After I said that I started realizing the reality of it. Emmett is already protective of this girl and he has only known her for a few hours.

"Yeah, but maybe she doesn't have anyone. What if she wasn't lost but she was running away from something?"

"I don't know, Jasper. We will find out soon enough." I said as I let out a sigh and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Do you know where Esme is by any chance?

"Yeah, she went to some garden show to get ideas for the garden she is starting in the backyard."

"Maybe I should call her and let her know whats going on here before she gets back. I could have her pick up some human food for the girl. She will be hungry." Just as I said that we heard a muffled cough coming from upstairs. The girl was waking up. It was a little earlier than I expected for her to wake up but I guess that's better. I quickly called Esme, then ran upstairs.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, I love reading your reviews and finding out what you guys want in the next chapter! It helps me out a lot. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating. Things have been a little busy. Haha. **_

**Alison POV**

Sleeping outside curled up underneath a tree was a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be. It was actually warm. A lot better than at the orphanage. I rolled over on to my side. Wait, I don't think I'm where I thought I was. My eyes flew open and I sat up to see four people staring back at me. I was scared. Were they going to hurt me? Next to me was a blonde girl with golden eyes. Across the room, standing next to the door, there was a small girl with short brown hair and the same golden eyes. She smiled and started to walk towards me. I slouched down and tried to hide myself behind the big fluffy comforter. A man who looked kind of like the blonde girl put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. He whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. All of a sudden I felt a lot calmer. On the other side of me was this big strong looking man who was crouched down next to the bed only two feet away from me. I was scared again. Before I could react another man came into the room. He smiled at me and started walking towards me.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. I'm a doctor and I would like to make sure you are alright." He reached out to me but I flinched and tried to scoot farther away until my back was against the headboard and I couldn't move any farther. "Don't worry, no one here is going to hurt you. May I ask you what your name is?"

"A-Alison."

"Well, Alison, as I have told you, my name is Carlisle. This is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." He went around the room and pointed to each person as he introduced them. "Emmett found you all alone in the woods and brought you back here because he thought you might be hurt. All I'm going to do is make sure you don't have a cold or anything from seeping outside."

After thinking about it for a while, I trusted him enough. He seemed like he was nice and wouldn't hurt me. The girl named Alice left the room and came back with a medical bag. Carlisle took my pulse and listened to my heart. He looked at the minor injuries on my arms and asked how I got them. I said I didn't know and for some reason this made Emmett mad. He stood up and left the room. Was he mad at me? I always make people mad when I don't mean to. Alice and Jasper followed Emmett out of the room. I was left there with Carlisle and Rosalie. I was starting to feel a little more comfortable around them.

_**Sorry this chapter is really short. Maybe the next one will be a little longer. Please Review! **_


End file.
